A Blossoming Friendship
by MegggaanW
Summary: Gemma/Harry fluff. Some chapters featuring Finn, Gemma's eight year old son. Each chapter is not related in anyway. These are just fluffy lighthearted scenes about the character's blossoming friendship/relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**So after watching the episode with the Gemma and Harry kiss, I decided to write one shots featuring little Finn also. All of these are short fluffy lighthearted scenes so I hope you enjoy! All of them are not in order or related in any way!** **Is it bad to love these two together? I don't think so! :)**

* * *

**_The Start_**

"It's brilliant." The blonde doctor paused for a moment before speaking once again, a smile plastered across her face. "You're brilliant." She complimented the man she had nicknamed 'Lord Snooty' before stretching up and placing a delicate kiss on his lips. The handsome young doctor in front of her digested the action, before cupping her face in his hands and captured her lips in his. After the initial break of the kiss, the blonde smirked to herself and pulled away before scurrying off inside, mentally congratulating herself for her actions. There was no denying Harry Tressler was good looking, but part of her was mentally kicking herself in case he thought she was weird. But then again, he kissed her back, that must have meant something. But what if it was a spur of the moment action? All of these thoughts raced through Gemma's mind as she sat in the staff room, fiddling around with her phone. She was brought back to reality as she heard the door of the staff room open to reveal the man in question; Lord Snooty himself. The room was silent, until Harry finally spoke.

"Do you...need a lift over to pick Finn up?" He asked tentatively as he opened his locker to retrieve his clothes. With no answer to his question, Harry made his way over to her and sat down next to his colleague. "Gemma?" Gemma looked up slowly and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have done that." She spoke standing up from where she was sitting and making her way to the door but was stopped abruptly by feeling her hand being taken.

"Gemma.." He spoke quietly, watching as the blonde woman turned around and looked to their hands. "What happened just then, I'm not complaining. I won't lie, it was a shock, but hey I'm just so irresistible." He smirked slightly as he spoke but that smirk was quickly replaced by a frown as he felt Gemma tug her hand away.

"You should go and see Mary-Claire, she's bound to want to go with you for a drink or something."

"No offence, but she really isn't my type, and she's a bit too keen." Harry replied and watched as Gemma tried to hide the smirk on her face as she mentioned how keen the Irish nurse had been over Harry's looks. "Come on, let's get you home with Finn. The offer of the lift is still there." Harry went back to his locker and got changed before turning round to Gemma who was standing at the door waiting.

The two doctors made their way outside the hospital and across the car park. "I still can't believe Finn thought he was going to be moving in with Aaron and Mikey." Harry chuckled slightly before he put his arm around her shoulder. The two of them walked to his car and were soon making their way to pick up Gemma's son. Maybe there was some sort of friendship there after all.

* * *

**Next scene will be up sometime soon hopefully! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to _IamLaurax for helping me come up with different scenes! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Behaviour** _

"And my mother's mobile is written on a bit of paper on the fridge. Thanks again Harry." Gemma spoke as she lifted up her handbag and slung it over her shoulder. She exchanged a smile with Harry before she went into the living room and spoke to her son, Finn. "You be good for Harry now you hear? I won't be long..." She kissed the top of Finn's head and smirked as she heard him whine at her being soppy.

Harry had been sat in the kitchen for some time when he decided to go through and spend sometime with Finn. He was greeted by the young boy playing some games on the laptop. He smirked to himself as he remembered back to the times when he was Finn's age and he would spend all of his time out in the garden, not on a laptop having his brain swamped by all of this video game rubbish. He sat down beside Finn and watched as his face didn't even move from the screen. Harry sighed slightly and without warning he shut the lid of the laptop and took it from him. Finn looked up in alarm and he tried to grab it from him, but failed. "What did you do that for?" He asked, frowning heavily.

"You and me are going to go outside and play football over by the field. We are not being stuck in on a great night like this." He said firmly. Surely a boy like Finn liked football.

"Wouldn't you rather play cricket or something posh like that?" Finn retorted with a smirk. He knew his mother had nicknamed him "Lord Snooty" and he knew how to push someones buttons.

"Hey that's not true. I like a good game of footy. You'd be surprised how good I was when I was younger. I was always outside playing football with my friends when I was your age."

"Fine, but I bet you I can beat you!" Finn jumped up and ran to put on his football boots.

* * *

The two boys had been playing football for what seemed like hours now. After a few more rounds of shoot outs the two of them headed back to the house, well, the fact that Finn ended up getting a piggy back ride from Harry and while he was half asleep when they arrived back to the house, made things a little difficult for Harry having to carry the football back also. A rather cheery Gemma returned soon after and smiled as she noticed a sleepy Finn sitting nodding off on the sofa. After saying good night and congratulating Finn about his parent's evening at school, she kissed him good night and he went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"How is he getting on? Any better after the other week?" Harry asked as the two of them settled down onto the sofa.

Gemma nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, thanks to your amazing skills. How did you know how to open that ambulance?" She asked with a faint smirk.

"I have my sources.."


End file.
